Palkia
Palkia (Japanese: パルキア Palkia) is a dual-type Water/DragonLegendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Palkia is the version mascot of Pokémon Pearl, appearing on the boxart. Along with Dialga and Giratina, it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing space. Biology Palkia is a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia’s arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. As seen in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Palkia travels by creating a large yellow sphere from its two pearls, then using it to fly very fast. Palkia has the ability to warp space, though it was said to create alternate realities as well. Palkia lives in a different dimension, making its behavior nearly impossible to study. However, Palkia has been seen in violent conflicts with its counterpart, Dialga. It has been known to be very protective of its home as well. Palkia is the only known Pokémonthat can learn Spacial Rend. In the anime Major appearances Palkia (movie) Palkia appeared in the first three [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diamond_%26_Pearl_series Diamond & Pearl''series] Pokémon movies. It was first shown in ''The Rise of Darkrai, where it fought with Dialga and Darkrai in a battle that nearly destroyed Alamos Town. It was shown in a flashback in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Palkia's final movie appearance was in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It was shown for the first time with both the other members of its trio, and started a battle with them which awoke Arceus. Other Palkia had a major appearance in The Battle Finale of Legend!, in the conclusion of Team Galactic's plot at Mt. Coronet. It is unknown if this is the same Palkia as that in the movies. Palkia is set to appear in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, along with the other members of its trio, the Tao trio, the Eon duo, Arceus, Lugia, and Regigigas. Minor appearances Palkia made its debut in A Secret Sphere of Influence! in a fantasy. Palkia made a brief appearance in Meowth's fantasy in For The Love of Meowth!. Trivia *Palkia will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai. *Palkia will meet The Skarloey Engines in The Skarloey Engines' Adventures of Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai. Category:Legendary creatures Category:Dragons Category:Pokemon Category:Allies Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Anti Heroes Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Water-type Pokemon Category:Dragon-type Pokemon Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:HEROES Category:Kyle's Rider Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Ryan's Pokemon Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Genderless Pokemon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokemon Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Kyle's Pokemon Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Non-Disney characters